The Hazel and the Honeysuckle
by ChibiSlasherElf
Summary: SLASH! d/h. Draco and Harry unconciously need each other but to survive, they will need to do more than speak in a platonic manner.
1. 1

Title: The Hazel and the Honeysuckle  
  
Disclaimers: not mine  
  
summary: Draco and Harry unconciously need each other but to survive, they will need to do more than speak in a platonic manner.  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
Notes: this story is based on the wonderful fiction, Chevrefoil by Marie de France. The story stems from several of the lines that will stay at the beginning of each chapter.  
  
Not beta'd  
  
The sweet honeysuckle vine  
  
That on the hazel tree will twine:  
  
When it fastens, slips itself right  
  
Around the trunk, ties itself tight,  
  
Then the two survive together.  
  
But should anyone try to sever  
  
Them, the hazel dies right away,  
  
And the honeysuckle, the same day.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Albus kept his hawk-like vigil on the entering students. There were several faces that hadn't changed, like Harry Potter, and yet there were others that were forever marked by, like Draco Malfoy. Albus sighed into his goblet, sipping the concoction Severus had brewed for his frequent bursts of pain from the muggle arthritis. Albus hadn't thought that Harry would remain the same jovial and exuberant boy after witnessing Cedric Diggory's death but he had. For two years, Harry remained happy and hid behind his mask of joy.  
  
But it was only a shadow to Harry's true self. Albus had caught Harry before in one of his rare times he let the mask shatter. It had been after a Quidditch game against Hufflepuff during sixth year; Justin Finch- Fletchley who had started to resemble Cedric when he was in the air had been batted from the sky by an escaped bludger. The game was considered void for a rematch. Harry had just stood there, leaning against the Broom Shed.  
  
Albus had watched from his position. Saline trails streaked the boy's cheeks and Albus could tell that Harry was having a break down. It was obvious these weren't rare. What inner demons were Harry facing alone? Albus couldn't intervene. It wasn't his place to play the constant baby sitter to Harry. The rest of sixth year had passed without many other incidents.  
  
Since Sirius was acquitted of the deaths of the muggles and Lily and James, Harry went to live with him over the summer but did it really do Harry that much good? Yes, Harry looked more lively and a spark of the mirth he could see in those emerald oculates was sincere but hidden underneath layers of plastered phoniness was a soul just begging for release and understanding.  
  
And yet still....Albus wouldn't interfere. He wasn't on the same level as Harry; it would do good to have someone his own age and someone who had been through the same experiences relating the horrors of being on the recieving end of Voldemort.  
  
Which, drew Albus's gaze towards the Slytherin table. Albus knew Draco had the Dark Mark emblazened on his wrist. He knew, that right now, Draco was cursing his father to the pits of hell for allowing his only son to be in the ranks of the Death Eater's. A few years before, Draco would have been showing the mark to everyone but he too had witnessed death-by his own hands and by the hands of his father.  
  
Draco, however, wasn't hiding behind any wall. He kept that indifferent, smug attitude in place that would forever set him aside as a Malfoy. The superiority he exerted was part of his station; he was the Malfoy heir and thus was better than everyone else. Albeit, Draco had lost the smart aleckness that grated everyone's nerves but Severus Snape, mainly because Severus was just as bad.  
  
Draco wasn't sitting by himself. He had his faithful cronies and smothering fan club of girls but he might as well have been alone. He wasn't paying attention to those near him, keeping his eyes on the double doors that would soon announce his leave.The Sorting Hat Celebration was to end in a matter of minutes and Albus hated to see it stop.  
  
It was the only time Albus could really see his students, Harry and Draco in particular, and nit pick what had changed. Albus sighed, addressing a question Minerva had asked automatically. He saw Draco flinch at Pansy's hand on his shoulder and for a breif second there was darting fear behind those silver orbs. Albus's heart went out to the young man.  
  
Harry was joining in on the merry making of his friends, teasing the new first years, and innocently flirting with Ginny Weasley but Albus new internally, Harry was as hollow as a maseoleum. Dead inside and echoing the memories of the past. Albus pursed his lips. The parallels existing between both Harry and Draco were infinite; if only they could see that for themselves.  
  
~ ~~  
  
Well, that's it for now. Let me know what you think and I'll continue. 


	2. 2

disclaimers: not mine  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
~~  
  
notes: Hah, some spoilers for book 5 but for the case of my story, Sirius DID NOT die. ^_^ Remus jumped in and saved him. *_*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Come on Dracie-poo!" Pansy shrieked, latching on Draco's arm and refusing to let go. Draco snarled, shoving her from his body as if she were a leech. The girl landed with a thump on the floor of the Common Room, pouting up at Draco. The rest of the Slytherin's cast each other wary glances.  
  
"I don't like you Pansy. I never have and you can be damn sure I never will. Leave me alone!" He snapped, spinning on his heel and marching toward his private rooms considering he was Head Boy. Draco, the second the door was slammed shut and locked with the strongest locking spell, sank against the wood to cradle his head in his hands. He sighed wearily.  
  
Life was becoming strenuous. It was taxing on his nerves and on his health. He was already an insomniac and he barely ate. Draco sighed. He could feel when Voldemort was active through the tattoo on his arm. The pain was terrible, tingling through his entire body. No one knew of what he was going through, not even Severus. He couldn't tell anyone. He didn't ~have~ anyone.  
  
His fellow Slytherin's saw him as some sort of god that needed to be worshipped and feared. He was the Prince of the Slytherins. He used to rejoice in that title; it proved he was better than everyone and it made his father dote on him all the more. Little did Draco know that the doting was nothing but a false sense of security. The Dark Mark was constant reminder of how much his father ~loved~ him. His mother had been off with one her various 'toys' and hadn't been present for the initiation. It wasn't as if she would have intervened but it was pleasant fiction.  
  
Draco rose to his feet. He was relieved that he was Head Boy. Having his own room was the only thing that kept him sane. Had he have to put up with the constant ramblings and praise, he couldn't stop himself from doing something he might regret. He crossed the room to the window, staring at the Quidditch Pitch from the tower. The moon shone wantonly, the blades of grass translucent and shining in the celestial rays. Draco sat on the seat, propping himself against the edge, feeling lost and alone.  
  
It was becoming so hard to just keep living. He hated the feelings of depression that frequented him daily. Draco used to pride himself on being a Malfoy and being perfect but just once, Draco wanted to be normal. To just have a normal life without the added weight of carrying the Dark Mark and joining Voldemort's ranks and spatting fights with Weasley and Potter. Draco honestly didn't hate the two as much as it was reputed. He didn't like them but he didn't hate them enough to want to kill them.  
  
Deciding he should at least try to sleep, Draco undressed haggardly. He didn't bother with folding his immaculate robes nor did he bother with changing into pyjamas. Draco passed out on the huge, desolate bed completely nude.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Harry watched Hermione and Ron flirt for a few second before realising he wasn't wanted. He was starting to feel like the third wheel. Harry trudged up the stairs for the seventh year dormitories. He shared the room with Ron and nobody else; seventh year priviledges after all. Though, Harry reckoned, he wouldn't be seeing much of Ron now that Hermione had her own, private room. The thought caused Harry's heart to clench tightly in his chest.  
  
He was being abandoned. Harry removed his robes and slid into bed. Surprisingly, it hadn't hurt as much as he had figured. He decided he's been building up the immunity since fourth year after witnessing Ron's jealously over Hermione and Viktor Krum (whom was currently dating Oliver Wood.) After Cedric's death, the barrier had been erected and enforced by plutonium support structures. He had Sirius and Remus but they were so engrossed in each other, trying to reconcile for lost times, that they inadvertenely ignored Harry. His other friends were involved in their own personal lives.  
  
He shifted onto his side, staring at the wall. He was reminded of the past mistakes and memories constantly. Justin, so much like Cedric, caused those painful images of the beautiful Hufflepuff's death to flash before his eyes again. Harry had a crush on Cedric; the other boy was so kind and wonderful that it was hard not to like him. Cho, whom Harry had been attracted to solely based on the fact that she was an excellent Quidditch player, had beaten him to it and Harry was forced to keep his distant yearning to himself.  
  
Harry didn't trust easily. Before fourth year, he was innocent and naive about the way the world worked. After Sirius's near death in fifth year, it caused Harry to re-evaluate much of his life. Those he loved the most could instantly die just for knowing him so Harry kept his secrets to himself. Whether it from the pain in his scar or the fact that he fancied boys over girls; he wasn't boing to subject anything onto the ones he cared about the most. Harry's eyes shuddered close and was greeted with a warm embrace to the tendrils of slumber.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Double Potions with Slytherin first thing this morning!!" Ron howled, banging his head against the table at breakfast the following morning. Harry smiled wanly as Hermione patted her boyfriend's back gingerly. Ron hadn't come back at all during the night and Harry knew he would be having the room to himself for the rest of the year. Harry's smile grew grim. It must be nice to have someone to hold and love. He wouldn't know though. He'd stayed away from love and anything to do with it.  
  
At the same time as Ron's explosion, another yell from across the Great Hall signaled the Slytherin's finding out. Blaise Zabini was glaring daggers at the entire Gryffindor table. Harry raised a brow as those piercing black eyes softened for a brief second before returning to their previous iciness. Harry caught a dewey eyed Seamus staring lovingly in the same direction. Harry winced. A love that must be kept a secret. How Seamus must hurt.  
  
Ron and Harry said their goodbyes to Hermione who was recieving tutoring from Madame Pomfrey so she could become a certified medi-witch when they graduated in June. Harry wasn't looking forward to Potions. Snape would no doubt be his intolerable self. Ron whispered, "It must take a lot of effort to jam that pole in his arse every morning." Ron meaningfully glanced at Snape whose ever present scowl still hadn't lost its frightening capabilities.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh, about to seat himself, when Snape's voice broke through. "This year, I've assigned you a seat beside your partners." Snape smirked and Harry just knew the worse was going to happen. "Ronald Weasely, Pansy Parkinson." Ron groaned, earning a sympathetic look from Harry. "Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan." Harry watched Snape. Was there actually kindness swirling in those dark depths? Harry glanced at the couple. If they weren't holding hands underneath the table, he'd eat his wand. "Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy." Harry grimaced. He just knew he'd be stuck with the blonde.  
  
Harry sank beside Draco, studying the impassive face. Merlin, Draco was blank. He couldn't read his emotions at all. How could a person just shut off their feelings like that? Harry shrugged, becoming impatient. He wished the pairings would hurry. Sitting, quiet, beside Malfoy was unsettling. He was used to them quarreling.  
  
"Dracie!" Pansy screeched from the desk behind them. Harry nearly laughed at Ron's hopeless expression. Pansy was about to wrap her arms around Draco's neck when the silver oculated boy withdrew his wand and settled the tip against Pansy's throat. Harry and Ron stared wide-eyed at the spectacle.  
  
"You even THINK about touching me again, bitch, and I swear I won't hesitate to kill you," Draco said, voice composed yet with a deadly edge. Pansy gulped, nodded. "Good. I suggest you find a seat on the opposite side of the room."  
  
Harry blinked at his friend and Pansy vacated the the other side. "What the hell did you do that for Malfoy? You really can't go dropping friends like that."  
  
"Friend, Potter? More of an annoyance that Voldemort puts up with to drive me insane." Malfoy scoffed. "Really, Potter, you think I enjoy having that stupid girl flounder me like some animal?"  
  
"Um...yes..." Harry's so uncommon "Harry Sense" decided to leave him hanging.  
  
"For your information, no."  
  
"Isn't she supposed to be the future Missus Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Draco shook his head, the long locks skimming his shoulders and looking quite enticing. Harry decided to ignore that observation. "I'd rather marry ~you~ then marry her." Draco rummaged through his potions ingredients for the newt eyes.  
  
"Oh, gee, that makes me feel special."  
  
"It should." Was that humour in Malfoy's voice and was that the beginnings of a smile curling those full lips? Harry wisley kept his questions to himself. So far, Malfoy hadn't insulted him. Would this year be different from other years? Harry hoped because...he wanted to keep making Malfoy smile and to see what Malfoy would look like grinning entirely.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for reviewing! Review again 


End file.
